MegaScars
by MegaChoirQueer
Summary: High School AU. A teenage Megamind decides to go back to school. But when he gets harassed, he resorts to an outlet of self-harm. Throw in a super-jerk, his beautiful "girlfriend", a space fish, and a wide variety of high-school cliques, and you've quite a situation to deal with. Rated T for self-harm, swearing, violence, sexual remarks and drugs/alcohol and etc. Please review!
1. A Little Request

**New AU story! By the way, before you say anything, yes, I am continuing **_**Secure in Your **_**Embrace; I just had written this particular story down on paper and wanted to publish it, and it won't leave me alone, so here you go! But I plan to work on this one a lot, too. This is going to be rated T for later events, and may be moved up to M (probably not; I'll have to see where this goes and what my readers think) for things like self-harm, alcohol and drug use, violence, bullying, sexual references, and swearing. Well, here is a new story, MegaScars. Oh, and, by the way, this is NOT a Crossover of Megamind and Madagascar, like the title looks like. It's only derived from the one (fantastic) movie, Megamind. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

The blue teenager shook the rusted bars of his own personal prison cell, which was decorated in ACDC posters on the cold cement wall as well as colourful papers hanging from the ceiling with complicated mathematic equations written on top of them. "George, could you please get Warden for me? I have to ask him a very important question," the adolescent asked the young officer who was walking close by.

"Sure thing, Big Brains," he answered back. George was the alien's favourite officer, with the exception of Warden, of course. Having to leave them at a very young age of only eight days old, he never got to know his family, and so Warden was like the dad he never had, and George was something like an older brother, even though Minion was still the closest thing he ever had to a family. George was also the only one who called him "Big Brains", though. Everyone had already accepted the new name he had recently made for himself, which was Megamind; if not, they had at least just called him by his legal name, Dex. However, the extraterrestrial had actually taken a liking to the nickname he was given to by the officer; he pictured it as sibling-to-sibling humour.

When Warden arrived, he gleefully greeted the boy, "Good morning, Megamind. How are you today?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. Look, I have an idea. Well, it's more of a request, but can I please go on?" the lad asked of the older gentleman.

"Has my disapproval ever stopped you before?" the warden commented with a roll of his eyes.

"That's what I like to hear!" the adolescent said with a smile on his blue face, and then continued, "I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, I am ready to go back to shool. It's been quite a while since that incident happened ten years ago, so, what do you say?"

The middle-aged man replied, "Well, aren't you worried they'll treat you like they did when you went to that Lil' Gifted School?"

"I have considered it, but I really think that I'm ready to re-enter society as a solid citizen. Get back to the real world, ya know? It's late September, and they should have already started by now, but it _is_ better to do something sooner than later, right?"

Warden let out an exaggerated sigh and spoke, "If that is what you wish for, I'll enrol you today, and you should be starting soon. But keep in mind that high school is harsh and demanding. Kids are cruel, and I can guarantee you that you're going to get bullied. High school boys are pitiless. And the teachers give you an overwhelming amount of work to do."

"I know," Megamind said in a defensive and condescending voice while doing the clichéd teenage roll of the eyes.

There was a long pause that followed the boy's comment in addition to a small stare down between the two males. Warden broke the silence and said, "You'll be in 11th grade, correct?"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" the teen enthusiastically exclaimed. He could barely compose a full sentence, shaking at the mere idea of school.

The warden was happy to see Megamind in such an elated state and tried to repress a smile, but could not, yet to keep his serious attitude, he forewarned the young man, "Well, are you absolutely sure? Because once I register you, you can't just quit," Warden cautioned him.

"I know. I've thought this one through long and hard and this is what I want," the cerulean boy replied.

"Okay, then. In that case, I'll go call them now."

Megamind shouted graciously as the warden walked away, "Thank you, Warden!"

Megamind restlessly waited in his cell, walking back and forth around the perimeter of his cell, hoping that he would hear some news from the warden soon._ Is it really happening? Will I finally get to learn outside of an encyclopaedia? Will I finally be able to make some friends?_

He looked over to find Minion sleeping. Minion was his best friend and brother (at heart). He never went anywhere without him. The space fish had always helped him through any problem, no matter what the circumstances were. They had a brotherly bond that could not be broken by the strongest force in the universe, and even though Megamind's ego often got in the way, at the end of the day, he really did appreciate Minion.

After anxiously pacing around in an unsystematic pattern in the region of his cell's floor, silently, so that Minion would not be disturbed from his slumber, for just about thirty minutes, Warden walked by. He spoke to the blue boy, "I just called."

"And‽" the overly-excited alien interrobanged. He simply could not bear to wait to hear what the warden had to say.

"My head officer will take on my duty while I go to Metro High School to fill out some papers. If everything goes alright, they said you should be starting tomorrow."

"Really? That's fantastic!" he bellowed with joy.

"Well, just make sure you get ready. You wouldn't want to be unprepared on your first day back to school," the warden scolded.

"Okay! Thank you, Warden! Thank you so much!" the extra-terrestrial exclaimed. After that, he used up all of the time he ought to have spent by sleeping by instead getting ready to confront the most complex, thrilling, and dangerous invention in the entire history of mankind: high school.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! It breaks my heart to log on one day and see no new nothing. No reviews, no anything. So, please, at the least, review. And stay tuned for the next chapter, which is almost finished. How will his shooling be? Will he make friends? Will he get bullied? Will he meet Roxanne? WHAT HAPPENS? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. First Day of Shool (Part One)

**An update? What is this magic?**

**Hey! Sorry about the lack of updates lately. I started high shool (just like Megamind!) and I have homework and Chamber Choir and a billion other things with my personal life that I'd rather not get into, but I give you this! It's a pretty lengthy chapter and it's divided into two parts. This is the first part. The second part, unfortunately, has not even been started yet, but I will work on it today and hopefully post it at least by December, if not sooner (my goal is in the next two weeks, but I can only do so much). By the way, a special thanks to my reviewers. I appreciate each and every one of your thoughts about this story that you share with me! So, thank you! :) And, For those of you who read **_**Secure in Your Embrace**_**, I can honestly say I WANT to update that story, but I'm so uninspired for this next chapter. I'll try to work on that one, too (I actually have started that one, though).**

**In this chapter, I earn my Rated T for some language and a bit of violence. If you are really sensitive to that stuff, don't read this story, because it will be full of that and this chapter is not even bad compared to what is to come in later chapters. Okay, well, I'll quit my babbling about this stuff and let you read but before you do, the theme song for the majority of this story (since I can't find anything to fit this specific chapter) is **_**Make it Stop**_** by Rise Against. The song specifically targets homophobia, but a.) it really can apply to any type of bullying and b.) homophobia is a big topic later on in the story. So, homophobes, back off! (This isn't slash, but some of the main(ish) characters are gay/lesbian/bi/trans/etc so yeah. Okay, here you go! Read! NOW!  
**

* * *

The zealous Megamind fervently smiled like a child while he was on the prison bus, anticipating for what would soon become his living nightmare.

As he looked out of his window, gazing at the city people, he wished Minion could be there with him. Minion was not eligible to go to school with him on the basis that he was a fish. Megamind tried to argue with this, but no matter what he said, the warden told him it would not work, so he ended up feeling rather lonely.

Still, he was extremely excited for what was yet to come. He had worked all night on what to wear, considering he had begged the warden that night to go and get him some normal clothing for school, and eventually he gave in and sent off George, who knew him best, to buy three shirts and two pairs of jeans for him at the local Wal-Mart. The clothes weren't exactly his type, but he thought that they looked way better than the orange prison uniform that utterly clashed with his blue skin. He had picked a grey t-shirt and some dark coloured denim jeans.

As the bus came close to the school, Megamind nearly leapt out of his seat in anticipation. He watched the people walking in towards the building labelled "Metro High" and was mesmerized. He had not seen that many people at once since he was still at his home planet. He had lived in the prison his whole entire life and never got a chance to socialize with the other human beings, so when the bus stopped in front of the entrance to the school, Megamind went from energized and eager to tentative and tense.

He knew that the opening of the bus's doors meant it was time for him to exit, but he found himself unable to walk. His pulse picked up rapidly as he stood up, realizing the reality of the situation. Moths were gnawing at his stomach and his back and shoulders stiffened. He walked toward the front of the vehicle and slowly but surely stepped out off of the steps and onto the pavement.

As he slowly walked towards the school gates, everybody stared at him: the students, the staff, the delivery man, and anyone else that happened to be nearby. At first, there was a bare silence, but gradually boorish whispers could be heard staggered amongst the crowd. As he attempted to walk through the bustling crowd of people, everyone tried to avoid touching him, as if he had some contagious disease.

Some of the kids there began to shout "FREAK!", "Gross!", "Monster!" and other demeaning phrases. Megamind had never wanted to end something so badly than his entrance to hell.

He always wanted attention, given that he never really had anyone in his life, but now that he was the focal point of the students, he just wanted to be invisible. He didn't think school would be such misery, and he had already regretted asking the warden if he could go back.

_Maybe it'll get better; maybe this is normal. _He tried to think positive. He pushed his way through the gathering. He opened the main door, seeing an even larger mass of students, which seemed aghast at his appearance. There was a big waiting space where the individuals were on their feet, and Megamind found his way to the empty corner of it all, entirely by himself.

While standing there, alone in that little spot, he pulled out the yellow schedule he received, now crinkled, and reviewed it. He did not know his way around the huge building, so decided to go the nearby room, which he assumed was the main office, to ask for directions.

Dealing with more name-calling as he moved through the mob, he finally reached the office door and opened it. He saw two secretaries, one who appeared in her late-fifties that had short, straight silver hair and wrinkly white skin. The other was tall and busty, and she had a dark complexion with black hair cut into a pixie style.

The former did not become aware of him at first because she was filling out some paper; however, the second lady noticed him right away and looked at him with disgust written on her face. "Who are you?" she asked, appalled with the sight before her eyes.

He responded very timidly, "I'm Dexter, Dexter B. Warden."

At the sound of those words, the older woman looked up without delay. "Dex!" she smiled, delightedly, "The warden told me about you! I'm one of the secretaries here, Mrs. Monahan." She reached out to shake the boy's hand, and though he seemed a little nervous at first, he went along with it to find out that she meant no harm. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dex," she spoke.

"Likewise," the blue adolescent replied with a shy smile on his face. He then remembered why he went into the office in the first place and enquired, "Do you know where," he had to pause to look down at his schedule, "HS62 is? I suppose I go there first."

"Oh, yes. To get to HS62 just go up the ramp you see when you go out of the office and then turn to your left. It should be the first room on your right-hand side, okie dokie?" she chirped.

"Okay, thanks," he said awkwardly as he left the room. He didn't know where to go, so he just stood there until a loud bell rang over the PA system and he marched on to find HS62.

* * *

"And first room on your right-hand side," he silently repeated Mrs. Monahan's directions to himself. He looked over to his right to find a doorway decorated in all things Spanish, which was his first period class: Spanish 1.

He didn't know how to present himself into the classroom, so he decided to jump right into the water and walk through the door. He looked around only to find two kids already sitting at their desks. He also set eyes on a white-skinned woman with curly, voluminous, orange locks who was sitting at the front desk. The periwinkle teen walked up to her and spoke, "Um, hello?" as if he were unsure of what to say.

She looked up from her computer and was shocked at the sight in front of her; not frightened, just shocked. "You must be Dexter, yes?" The boy nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you, Dexter. I'm Señorita Schulz," she said in an upbeat tone.

"It's nice to meet you, too," he diffidently murmured. As he got a closer look, he observed that the lady had beautiful hazel-coloured eyes.

"Follow me, Dex," she instructed. She walked him over to a desk near the back of the room in the third column. "You can have a seat right here. I'll go get you some papers, and I'll be right back, okay?" The cerulean teen nodded his head and sat in the seat as directed.

As he sat there, more students entered the room. Most of them looked younger than he, as if they were freshman, which the majority of them were. As they walked in, they all looked at him with their menacing eyes, confused, bewildered, and revolted. He felt as if he were in a freak in a cirque and everyone one else was the audience, both astonished and appalled.

When the red-headed woman returned to the adolescent, she put a few papers down on his desk and explained as she held up one of the white packets, "This is my course syllabus for Spanish 1. I'm sure you can read over it by yourself but make sure you get this signed by a parent or guardian no later than next week, okay?" When the boy nodded, she continued, holding up a different sheet of paper, "In this class, we are going to pick Spanish names for ourselves and here's the list you have to choose from. Look over this list for now and I'll be back in a few minutes with the ones that are still available for this class."

"Okay," he softly muttered. He looked over the list:

_Alberto, Alfonso, Alfredo, Angelo, Antonio, Armando, Bernardo, Bruno, Carlos, Cecilio, Christofer, Dante, Diego, Edmundo, Eduardo, Emanuel, Enrique, Estaban, Fabio, Felipe, Fernando, Francisco , Franco, Frisco, Gabriel, Galileo, Hector, Jerico, Jesus, José, Juan, Julian, Leon, Leonardo, Lorenzo, Manuel, Miguel, Nicolas, Orlando, Pablo, Paco, Pedro, Pepe, Rafael, Ramón, Ricardo, Roberto, Romano, Romeo, Salvador, Santiago, Tomas, Tulio, Victor_

_Galileo_, he thought to himself, _seems like a suitable name for me_.

Not long afterwards, Señorita Schulz appeared again and she took his paper, checked off some forenames, and said, "The ones I check off are the ones that are taken, so you can pick from any of the other ones, got it?" He indicated his comprehension with a nod. "If you could tell me what name you want by the end of the period, that would be great!" Megamind gave her a "thumbs up", and she returned to her desk.

He glanced down at the newly revised list to make sure his favourite was still obtainable, which it was. He then waited a few more minutes to skim through the other ones and make sure that he was confident in his selection.

He walked up to her desk and as he did that, the other students ogled at him as if he were a zoo animal. It made him want to cry, but he knew that if he did so, he would get harassed more than he was now. So, instead of bubulcitating, he carried the burden on his shoulders and bottled the anger up inside of him.

"Yes, Dex?" his teacher asked him.

He replied, "I've decided on my Spanish name."

"And what would that be?"

"I think I like Galileo," he shyly mumbled.

"Galileo? Well, that's fine by me! You even look like a Galileo. Well, Galileo, we're going over numbers right now, and I know you probably aren't acquainted with Spanish all that much yet, so if you just want to sit back and listen for a while, you may do so. I gave you a page with common Spanish phrases that we'll be using in the class a lot, so try your best to study those, and I think that's all you really need as of right now. Are we good?"

"Sí, Señorita," he impressed her, already knowing how to confirm his understanding in Spanish.

"¡Muy bien! So, then, just sit back in your assigned seat and wait for the bell to ring and for announcements, alright?"

"Okay," he timidly verified. When he turned around in order to walk back to his chair, he noticed all of the other kids watching him like a dingo would watch a human baby: with barbaric destructiveness and ferine ferociousness rooted deep into their savage souls, the souls of teenagers.

He paced back to his seat, wanting to avoid all of the glares and the stares and the observations and the examinations. Alas, he could not escape, for he was trapped with no way out. If he told the warden he wanted out, he'd be patronized for the rest of his pitiful life, so he just had to take it; there was no other option.

So, for just about five more minutes he long-sufferingly waited there for what felt like an eternity to his shattered heart. Then he heard a loud ringing coming from the wall, to which he was frightened, for he had never heard something like that before. Shortly afterward, a loud voice started to speak from the same area.

"Good morning, this is Madison and Troy with your morning announcements. Please rise for the pledge," the girl's voice announced.

Everyone got up reluctantly, as if it were routine, and faced toward the American flag. Megamind had seen the flag several times throughout the prison, and there was even one in Warden's office. He was taught the pledge before, and recited it when everyone else did.

After the pledge, they all sat back down, some still looking at him, some concentrated on doing the homework they forgot to do the night before. A different voice spoke on the system this time. It was a guy, "Today's announcements are as follows: Anyone who wishes to join chess club should report to room LG2 after school on Tuesday, September 25th." _Ooh, chess club sounds fun_, Megamind thought to himself.

"Sophomores or juniors wanting to take the PSAT's should come to the office for more information. The cost is fourteen dollars and the test date is October 11th. It is a great opportunity to get an idea of what the test is like and how you will do on it.

"Attention to all science lovers! Science club is meeting this Friday: September 21st. If you enjoy science class, and you like conducting experiments, this is highly recommended for you. See Mr. Newton for more details.

"In the football game against Hempfield on Saturday, Metro City beat Hempfield, 27 to 14. Good job, Metro Mountain-Lions!

"Community Service opportunities are available for the spaghetti dinner fundraiser at Cedar Wells Middle School. Contact Ms. Ayers for more information."

The broadcasts seemed never-ending as the announcers incessantly droned on and on. They finally wrapped it up with a, "Today is Monday, September 17th. Have a great day!"

After the announcements, the kids continued to stare at the new blue kid. This made Megamind feel out of place and isolate. He had no supplies, which he soon noticed as he looked around the room, only to find that every other student had a binder, a pencil or pen, and a notebook. He had an empty desk.

For several more minutes, Megamind waited at his seat, trying his best to remain patient. At last, Señorita Schulz stepped in front of the classroom and revealed the bellringer on the promethean board. "Here's today's bellringer, class. While you are writing your answers, does anyone want to tell me what day it is?" she said, gesturing to the chalkboard where she had written the date in Spanish. "Esperanza?" she asked one of the students with their hand raised.

"Hoy es lunes," the tan, brunette girl replied.

"¡Muy bien! How about the date? Does anyone remember 17? Yes, Natalia?"

"El diecisiete de Septiembre," answered a pale-skinned female with medium-length light brown hair.

"¡Perfecto! Does anyone remember how to say it's cloudy? Santiago?"

"Está nublado," said the tall African-American boy.

"¡Excelente! It's sunny? Pablo?"

"Hace sol," said the reddish-tanned lad who was called on.

"¡Bien! Do you guys need anymore time with the bellringer? Sí or no?"

"No," the majority of the class shouted back. The rest just didn't say anything.

As the class went over their bellringer, Megamind quickly grasped the pattern that they followed. Using "ciento" for "one hundred and-", "y" meaning "and", and all of the other things that they reviewed; however, he decided to remain quiet until he knew for sure what he was doing.

He felt like he was really getting the hang of things as Señorita Schulz continued to teach the class's lesson, which was Spanish numbers. In fact, he was so confident in what he was doing that he decided to raise his hand to answer a question.

"Class, can anyone tell me how many flags there are in the room in Spanish? Levante la mano if you know the answer," Señorita asked.

The young Martian looked around the room for flags and counted two, which, as he already knew, was dos. So confident in his answer, he lifted his hand in the air (remembering reading on the sheet that "levante la mano" meant "raise your hand") and Señorita called on him saying, "Dex? Would you like to try this?"

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Sí, Señorita. _Dooce_?"

The whole class bellowed in laughter at his mispronunciation. Some of them even shouted, "You're so stupid!" at him, giggling and pointing. He thought of himself as worthless. He knew it was nothing to get worked up about, but he just felt like an alien. The worst part was that he actually was one.

"Dex, it is pronounced 'Dohs', but I appreciate you trying!" Señorita said.

The boy just buried his head in his folded arms, laying against the empty desk and listened to the rest of the class, rapidly learning and understanding the subject, but staying silent so that he would get laughed at even more than he already was.

He suffered through the rest of the thirty minutes left out of the forty-one minute-long period it was. When the bell rang, he thought he would be so incredibly happy to get out of the class, and then he realized something. These students weren't even in his grade. Would the Juniors be better than the Freshmen were to him? Or worse?

He was about to walk through the doorway just before Señorita stopped him, "Dex. Can you hold on a second?" she requested, and he did as directed. "Could you try and bring a binder and writing utensil by Thursday? I would really appreciate if you could. You were fine today, but for the future, could you please try and bring that?"

"Sí, Señorita," he spoke as he walked out of the beautifully decorated classroom.

* * *

He went to his locker, number 152, to get the papers Señorita Schulz had provided for him out of his hands so he could go to his next class. Luckily, his locker was only two lockers away from his Spanish classroom.

To figure out where he was to go next, he pulled out his schedule in the middle of the hallway, trying to figure out where his next class was. As he pulled out the gold-yellow schedule from his pocket, a large tall Goliath wearing a football hoodie shoved him. "Get out of my way!" and as he did so, a look of realization dawned upon him, "Oh, you're that little blue fag that just started here!" he said with a push against the locker from this gigantic man whom he did not know. The face had looked familiar to him, but he could not recognize it right then and there. He held him against the lockers. "Since you're new here, I'll let you off easy. But if I _ever_," he emphasised with putting more pressure into pinning him up against the locker, "see you in my way in these hallways again, it won't be pretty, got it?" the mammoth-sized guy buffaloed.

The shaking, nervous victim was in submission to the mountain of a man in front of him. "Ya- Ye- Yes, S- s- s- se- sir," he trembled on his words.

"Good! Now, get out my way! Oh, and what do we have here?" he said ripping his schedule from his hands. He tore it apart and then dumped the shreds on Megamind's overly-sized head. "Oops! _Sorry!_" he sarcastically bullied.

The bulky teenager walked in the opposite direction and as he walked, Megamind got a glimpse of the name on the back of the hoodie. It read "Scott".

* * *

Luckily for Megamind, he had a pretty good memory and had already memorized the first 6 classes. He knew he had to go to Mr. Aritza's Lit. Comp. class, and after some help from one of the friendly faculty members, he found his way to room HS94.

He walked in about three seconds late to class, but the teacher - who appeared to be the tall, balding, brown-haired, white-skinned man sitting at the crowded desk- seemed not to notice. He was sorting through a bunch of papers, appearing as if he were trying to find something. He looked organised, yet he was still quite cluttered and out of space.

Since Megamind did not really have anywhere else to go he waited by the desk in the corner for the instructor to give him a seat. When Dex looked back, he saw that the desks were organised in columns, each desk by its individual self, just like Spanish was, except this room was much smaller. When Mr. Aritza looked up from his seat, he seemed to notice the young man and was quite startled by his outer appearance. "Oh, hello! Dexter, correct?" spoke the middle-aged man.

"Yes," Megamind quietly replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dexter. Can I help you with anything?" he offered.

"If I may ask, where do I sit?" the cerulean boy asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said, as if he had forgotten about that, "you can sit right behind Alyssa over there. She's the one with the ruby-red hair in the second column."

"Okay, is that all?" Megamind asked, remembering the mile-high pile of papers Señorita had given him.

"Well, grab a book back in the closet over there, and you should be good for now. I'll get you the other stuff later sometime, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said to his teacher. He did as told and went to the Oak cabinet in the very back of the room and grabbed one of the books the rest of the class had out titled, "Literature".

He sat himself in the seat he was provided behind the crimson-haired girl who was called Alyssa. From what he could tell, her red hair was in a bob cut. She had pale white skin that looked like powdered sugar. Her eyes were the colour of aquamarine, blue-green and shining like a gem, too. Megamind did not think that much of the girl's appearance, for what stuck out to him was the girl in the face corner of the room.

Her seat was the in the column furthest from the door, but she sat in the very front of the aisle. He longed to know her name. She had short brown hair, almost cut into a pixie style, but a little longer. Her skin was as smooth and clear as an angel's wings. From where he was, he could not see her eye colour, but, to him, she was pure beauty.

He noticed that she looked back at him several times: everyone did; however, there was something different in how she looked at him. Her eyes were not full of judgement and discrimination like the majority of the people's was. They were full of curiosity, which irked him a little bit, but they were also full of acceptance. Yet, he could still not tell what their colour was from there in the back of the room.

When she looked over one last time, they locked eye contact, which had startled Megamind, so, naturally, he flinched and abruptly looked away. His heart started to beat out of his chest. He was a little confused by the way he was acting, for it made him exceedingly nervous to even glance at her, and he wasn't really sure as to why.

The class continued to stare at him, just like in Spanish, except these students were louder about it. He overheard some kids say, "What the hell is that?" and it made him put his head down and close his eyes, praying for an escape from the loneliness, the emptiness, and the lifelessness.

Mr. Aritza stood in front of the class, behind a worn-out wooden podium, and spoke, "So, who did their homework? Pass it up, please." The other students did as told, with the exception of some students who gave the impression that they had not done it. Mr. Aritza collected the stacks of homework papers given to him from the students in the front, one of them being the girl he admired, whose name he was not yet informed of.

"So, now that I have collected all of your papers, are there any questions on the homework?" asked the blue-shirted teacher. No one commented. "Good, now we can get working on something new. We haven't worked on composition for a while now, so take out your notebooks. If you don't have paper, there's always some in the back by the pencil sharpener," he paused to see who would go get paper, which Dex did as well as two other students. One was a muscular boy who was quite tan and the other was an olive-skinned female with long black hair and a skinny figure.

However, Mr. Aritza did not wait for these three students before he continued speaking about the assignment. "I want you to write about your goals. What do you plan to do after school? College? Trade School? A job? Where? When? And most importantly, why? I want you to write a five-paragraph essay on this. It's not due until Wednesday, but I would get working on it soon if I were you," he ordered.

Dex was stuck with one of the stupidest, yet perhaps most common conflicts: he did not have a pencil and did not know if he should ask for one or just sit there silently. He didn't want a catastrophe like what happened the period beforehand, but he didn't want a bad grade in the class, either. He chose the latter, remaining silent the whole period, doing absolutely nothing while all of the other students appeared to be writing. He felt out of place, and this time it wasn't even based off of the fact that he wasn't "normal", but it was merely just that he was not doing what everyone else was doing and felt that he was doing something wrong. And that was something which had always bothered him: being wrong.

He looked at the clock impatiently. He just sat there, waiting and waiting, hoping that the bell would ring any second, when in reality, he knew it wouldn't ring for another forty minutes. So, to occupy his time, he gazed at the angel in the front of the class. He so badly wanted to know not only her name, but her, herself. He wanted to know her story and her life, her likes and dislikes, and just everything under the sun about this picturesque creature. He did this for nearly thirty-something minutes, losing track of all time.

"Dexter, would you please come over here?" Mr. Aritza called to the blue adolescent. He woke himself up from the daydream he was having, and he fretfully went up to his desk, afraid of being scolded for doing something incorrect. Once he arrived there, Mr. Aritza said to him, "Why aren't you writing?"

"I- uh- um- well- I- I don't h- have a p- p- pencil," stuttered the alien boy.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I would have given you one!" the educator told him.

"Really?" he asked, feeling both relieved and moronic: a strange, yet sometimes common blend of emotions.

"Not everyday, but since today _is_ your first day, and I bet you didn't really know what you'd need to bring, I would have lent you one for the time being."

"Well, can I still borrow a pencil?" Megamind humbly asked his instructor.

"You can keep it, since you don't have anything. But I expect you to have one tomorrow, kapeesh?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Megamind said. He tip-toed back to his seat, hoping not to disturb the other kids. He noticed the girl in the front seat watching him on his way back to his chair, and it made his heart flutter. He didn't understand this feeling. He had read about it, but he never thought it would happen to him. In all honestly, he _had_ been attracted to other humans before, but not like this: nothing where he had the urge to actually know a person and having the want to spend time with them. It was so foreign to this foreigner.

By the time he got back to his seat and sat down, the bell rang. Of course.

* * *

With the help of Mr. Aritza, he got to his next class, which he had remembered: Health with Ms. Wallace in LG2. He got there and saw a spacey room which had three columns and four rows of gray trapezoid-shaped tables with three chairs to each one. The floor was tiled, like all of the other classes were, except their floor was gray, this one's was light blue.

Ms. Wallace, a tanned, black-haired woman with an obvious pregnancy bump, noticed him while walking towards the door. "Ah!" she interjected, frightened, but tried to make it sound better, "You must be Dexter? Correct?" she said.

"Yes," said he. He had never seen a pregnant woman before, or at least one that was not on TV or in a book, so he felt a little different than he would normally feel talking to a person.

"Well, it's nice to have you here, Dex. You can just sit over in that back table with James, the young man over there with the long brown hair. James, wave," she commanded of the brunette boy.

"Hey," the boy greeted while gesticulating. He looked kind of awkward, as if he did not know how to react to an extra-terrestrial teenager who was going to sit by him the whole year. Dex waved back to the pale white boy.

"You're not gonna need anything for today's lesson. All we're going to do is watch a video on how tobacco affects the body, so you can just sit tight for now,"

"Okay, thank you," he modestly said before walking to his place and seating himself.

All of the students that weren't in Mr. Aritza's class the period before (and even some that were) stared at him, but he was getting used to the stares and the jokes the kids made when he turned around. He figured he was going to have to get used to it; it was probably going to be like this for the rest of the year, he thought.

Megamind felt slightly awkward because he was sitting across from another person, James, in silence. James broke the ice by saying, "Hey."

"Uh, hi," the blue boy replied timidly. He wasn't sure if James was setting him up like all of the other students did to him in the halls or if he was being genuine, but either way, this was the first time he actually _talked_ to a student all day, and he got tense.

"So, what's your name?" James asked him. He looked to be sincere and non-judgemental, like all of the other students were (excluding the angel he stared at for all of second period). Megamind couldn't be quite sure, but decided to take the chance, and after all, it wasn't like his day could get any worse, could it?

"I'm Dexter. You can call me Dex, though. Almost everyone does."

"Alright, Dex. So, you're new here? That's cool," he briefly paused to inhale a large breath, "How do you like Metro High so far?" the pale white human continued.

"Eh, it's alright," he said, knowing damn well that he was lying. It appeared that James recognized it was a lie, as well.

"It's okay to be honest. Really, I think the only person who likes it here is that Wayne Scott kid who gets _every_ girl he wants," James said, trying to relax the alien boy.

Dex actually felt quite relieved via talking to James. He didn't feel as pressured. "Ha, I've noticed," he laughed. He hadn't laughed the entire day until then, and it felt pretty good to him. "I think he's the one who took my schedule, too."

"He took your schedule? Wow. He's such an ass," James acknowledged.

"Tell me about it," Dex said with the roll of his eyes.

"Well, other than that?" James asked, referring to Megamind's opinion of the school.

"It's a nice building. I don't think anyone likes me, though. All of the students are just staring at me," Megamind confessed his feelings.

James sighed, "People here can be jerks, but give it some time. I'm sure you're bound to make some friends eventually."

"Yeah, I guess so," Megamind finished just in time before Ms. Wallace stared class.

"Class, today we're going to continue our lesson on tobacco products and what they can do to your body. Watch carefully, because you just might learn a thing or two," said the pregnant woman. After her announcement, she clicked a few times on her computer and a video popped up on the promethean board.

Megamind watched the whole video, which lasted for about twenty-five minutes. The clip talked about the dangers of smoking and chewing tobacco. He was fascinated by the science behind it, but he appeared to be the only student in the class interested in what the mini-movie had to say.

At the end of the video, Ms. Wallace passed out papers to the class. They were worksheets with questions about the video. "Answer these questions and turn them in by the end of the period. You can start now," she spoke.

Megamind grabbed the red pencil Mr. Aritza had given him and answered the questions without a problem. They were almost _too_ easy for him. Once finished, he sat there quietly waiting for the class to complete the assignment. He didn't know if Ms. Wallace wanted them to get up and give them to her or if they were supposed to wait until everyone was done with the worksheet, so decided to just sit there and pass the time by doodling on the paper. He made a little logo for himself in the top right corner that had lightning bolts in the shape of less than/greater than symbols around a capital "M". He fancied his artwork, looking at it from all possible angles.

Approximately five minutes later, Ms. Wallace loudly proclaimed, "Okay, I'm coming around to collect the papers, make sure your _full_ name is at the top. Last time I had a confusion between James F. and James H." The James across from Dex giggled.

_That's what I forgot!_ He realized that he had forgotten to put his name at the top of his paper. He quickly wrote "Dex Warden" right before Ms. Wallace came around. _Good timing_, he thought to himself. He handed her his paper, happy that he had gotten his name on in time.

"I put my last name on it this time, see? _Forman_," he joked with the teacher, with a dramatic allargando on his surname.

"I see," Ms. Wallace smiled back at him, treating him like a kindergartener.

"Yeah," James awkwardly said before the bell rang and she had collected all of the papers.

"Have a nice day!" Ms. Wallace shouted to the class as the stampeded to get out of the classroom. Dex was the last to leave due to him being pushed around by all of the other kids. And off to the next class he went.

* * *

Having trouble finding his next class, he went back to Mr. Aritza's class to ask for directions. Mr. Aritza explained to him how to get to HS87 which was luckily not that far from Mr. Aritza's class.

He found his way to HS87, walking near the lockers the whole time to avoid pissing off the Scott guy again. The class was Calculus with Mr. Martinsson. He walked in the room to see a layout similar to Mr. Aritza's and Señorita's rooms but there were two tables close to each other horizontally in columns and rows rather than each being totally separate from others.

Mr. Martinsson, a fair-skinned ginger who was about 5'5" with a small build, was sitting at his desk, appearing to be grading papers or something similar. Dex walked up to his table and said, "Hello?"

Mr. Martinsson looked up, and once he saw the cerulean alien, he jumped in his seat a little. "Oh, hello. You must be Dexter?"

"Yeah, that's me," the teenager replied. He could sense aversion already coming off of the man before him.

"Well, why don't you have a seat right next to Aidan over there? Okay?" he requested.

"Sure," Megamind quietly spoke. He felt that this man disliked him before his first class with him had even begun.

He didn't know where Aidan was so he decided to call out, "Aidan?" knowing that he probably wouldn't get a reply.

To his surprise, he did get a response from Aidan saying, "Over here!" Megamind looked over there, and saw a lanky blonde boy waving at him. He walked towards him and sat in the seat next to him.

"Hi," the blue boy quietly spoke to the hazel-eyed teenager sitting next to him.

"Hi," the fair-haired chap replied with almost half the volume of Megamind.

There was a silence due to the fact that Megamind was too scared to say anything, and, from what Megamind thought, Aidan seemed too shy to start a conversation. So, they just sat there in the quiet. The students were still staring at the alien: some frightened, some curious, some judgemental, and some all three. However, it didn't seem as bad as first period. Perhaps he was getting used to the hate because he knew that he would have to.

The bell rang and as soon as it did, Mr. Martinsson closed the classroom door. Immediately following that was a banging on the door; it must have been locked. Mr. Martinsson walked over to the door and spoke to the brunette that had walked in, "You're late… again."

"I know," the olive-skinned girl said, clearly trying to avoid a lecture from Mr. Martinsson.

"You know? Well, Aliza, I hope you know that the next time you show up late to my class, you'll be assigned detention,"

"Okay, okay, I get it," she said, rushing her words, trying to get it over with, obviously not wanting all of the negative attention. The girl sat down in an empty seat two rows in front of Megamind.

She glanced back at the alien, which he had noticed doing, but only for a brief moment did she gaze at him because shortly after, Mr. Martinsson had spoken, "Get out your homework from last night."

Megamind looked around the room, trying to pinpoint which students had done their homework and which had not. He saw that the girl who had walked in late, Aliza from what he understood, did not have it. The boy sitting next to him, Aidan, pulled it out right away, appearing excited about it. There were only a few students from his other classes that were there, and none were the freshman from Spanish. There was one from his Lit. Comp. class and two from health in the calculus class; however, he did not know either of their names.

When Mr. Martinsson walked over to Megamind and Aidan's seats, he ignored Megamind who obviously had no homework, and then he stamped Aidan's completed paper with an indigo stamp that said "A+".

While Mr. Martinsson walked around the room, finishing checking the students' homework, Megamind sat back and twiddled his thumbs, playing what is commonly known as "the Amish GameBoy".

Once the teacher was done, he stood in front of the class and spoke, "Do the warm up problem on the board,"

It was a very easy problem for anyone, and especially for Megamind. He went about solving it like a grown adult could solve 1 + 1. However, he remained silent, slouching back in his seat, hoping that no one would call on him, for he did not want more attention. He just wanted to be invisible for the time being.

"This is a rather simple one; you should all know this," Mr. Martinsson spoke to some of the kids who looked confused. "You did this in Algebra 3, for goodness's sake!"

As a few more minutes passes by, most of the students had finished the easy problem on the Promethean board. "Does anyone want to share their answer with the class?" About eight of the students raised their hands. "Madison?"

A curvy, black-haired female replied, "Yes, Mr. Martinsson. The answer is m equals negative 15 over 7."

"Well done, Madison. Who else got that?"

Almost everyone in the class except for two students raised their hand. Megamind, as hesitant as he was, raised his hand slightly in the air in hopes that Mr. Martinsson wouldn't worry that he was unintelligent, which he most certainly was not.

"Really? All of you should have gotten the correct answer. You did this in Algebra 3. And this is Calculus!"

All of the students, regardless of weather they had gotten it right or not, bowed down their head in shame. There was a silence that filled the air for about a minute until Mr. Martinsson said, "Forget it. Let's move on."

Megamind looked at the clock. _10:29_.He was shocked to find that thirteen minutes had already passed in the Calculus class.

Mr. Martinsson went back to his computer. He pulled up the answers to the homework on the board. "Check your answers," he ordered the students.

The blue teenager saw what was projected and tried to mentally check the answers in his head. _Right. Right. Right. Wrong. Right. _He had noticed an error in the teacher's work; however, he didn't want to point it out because he could already tell that Mr. Martinsson was not fond of him.

"Any questions?" the instructor asked the class. Megamind had the strangest impulse to shoot his hand up into the air and correct his teacher, and then had trouble resisting the urge to do so, which he did not understand. After a brief six seconds, the periwinkle boy could take no more of suppressing his lust and briskly bulleted his hand into the sky. "Dexter?"

"Could you check number four, please? I got a different answer; you have negative eleven and I got negative seventeen," Dex kindly enquired.

"Check? Are you saying I'm wrong?" Mr. Martinsson defensively replied.

"That's not what I _said_. All that I said was that I got a different answer than the one shown and would like you to explain how you got your answer, if you don't mind," courteously requested Megamind.

Mr. Martinsson spat back, "Fine then, Mr. Smarty-Pants! If you think you have all the answers, why don't _you_ teach us instead?"

"Well, all I wanted was a small explanation," Megamind ingenuously muttered.

"No! I insist! I wouldn't want to interfere with your great intellect, now would I?" Martinsson sarcastically censured.

"Well, how do you want me to elaborate? May I use the whiteboard?" Dex responded in all-seriousness.

"You certainly may, Mr. Warden," he spoke to the alien. Then he addressed the class, "Now, class, Mr. Warden here is going to show you how to do problem number four, since he has all the answers and I do not," Mr. Martinsson sardonically explicated.

Megamind walked up to the whiteboard grabbed a dark blue dry-erase marker and worked his magic. Since he wrote largely, his problem took up the whole once-clear space. As he wrote, he shook a little, nervous that he'd make a mistake and look like a fool. As he stepped back, he double-checked his work and then admired his masterpiece. "Would you care to elaborate, Mr. Warden?" Mr. Martinsson said with great scorn.

"Sure, Mr. Martinsson," Megamind honestly replied. He thoroughly explained without any difficulty to the class how he solved the problem and as he got further in his rationalization, he noticed the fury in his educator's eyes grew stronger. _Embarrassment_.

The adolescent could see that his teacher was getting pissed. "Did I get it right?" he asked, trying his damn hardest not to sound like a smart-alec.

"Yes," Mr. Martinsson lowly growled under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that, Mr. Martinsson," believably lied Megamind, just so that he could hear his instructor say it once more.

"Yes," the frustrated teacher barked, clearly trying to depart from the topic of his falsehood.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Mr. Martinsson. That's all I wanted to know," the blue boy said, trying to act innocent. He walked back to his seat, unhurriedly. As he faced toward the front of the class, he noticed that the students took amusement to him correcting their instructor, almost as if they were impressed, and he made a mental note to use this information in the future; it may perhaps prove valuable later on.

"_Moving on_," the teacher stressed, "Get out your notebooks." While some students did so, others walked over to the corner and grabbed some yellow, lined, loose-leaf paper. Since he did not have a notebook on him, he got up to get some and tripped over one of the tables. All of the class laughed at him. There went impressing the students. He hastily paced toward his seat after he grabbed two sheets.

Mr. Martinsson glared at him with a despicable look on his face and waited until he sat until he turned to the class and said, "Copy this down," referring to the notes exhibited on the Promethean Board.

Dex began to write down the displayed information, but as he glanced around the room briefly to get his eyes off of the brightly-lit screen, he became aware of Mr. Martinsson staring at him with a detestation he found rather uncomfortable and somewhat distracting. As Megamind looked at him, he did not turn away, but instead grew angrier. To avoid making it worse, he awkwardly looked away and continued to write down the notes. _Really? _Megamind was a little pestered by what they were studying. It was stuff he had already mastered at age four. Binomial Theorem.

"How many of you already have an understanding of Binomial Theorem?" Mr. Martinsson asked the class, immediately looking at Dex right afterward to see if he raised his hand, which, of course, he did. Along with him were five other students, one of them being the student next to him, Aidan, and the others were people Megamind did not recognize.

"Six? Not bad. I have to admit, though, I am a little disappointed," the ginger said. From what Megamind could see, most of the students just rolled their eyes at him, trying to ignore his mini-lectures. He changed the slide to a new one, which the cerulean alien had copied. This repeated several times with different slides and brief interjections from Mr. Martinsson about how let down he is that they all aren't already geniuses.

He passed out worksheets down the rows for the students to do as homework. As Megamind looked at the sheet, he instantly solved it in his head. Now all he had to do was write it down on the paper. "Complete this by Wednesday," directed Mr. Martinsson.

And then the bell rang. Dex picked up his papers and pencil, and then he walked over to the door to leave. Mr. Martinsson looked at him with hatred as he left. Boy, was he looking forward to having that class tomorrow.

* * *

He had trouble remembering where the next class was, but after a few moments, was able to process the information. "Oh, woodshop, that's right. With Mr. Delaney?" he spoke quietly to himself.

"Oh look! The freak is talking to himself!" a familiar voice scoffed directly behind him. It was followed by a couple of giddy feminine giggles and some masculine chuckles.

Megamind turned around to see who it was, but he already knew. _Oh shit_.

"What did I say about getting in my way, you little blue fag?!" Wayne Scott yelled.

"S-Sorry. It- it w-won't happen ag-g-gain."

"Damn straight it better not! If you mess with me one more time, we're gonna have a little chat, okay?" The last phrase was filled with a mordant scorn.

"Okay!" Megamind cried in high-pitched squeak.

"Now, get going!" Wayne wrathfully pushed him away.

He stumbled and fell to the ground, but he picked himself up quickly so that Wayne would not do anything even more frightening.

He ran off to the nearest classroom, which, to his advantage, happened to be Señorita Schulz's room. He asked her how to get to the wood shop room and she gave him some rather cloudy directions, but he was going to have to make them work. And he did.

* * *

By the time he found his way to the woodshop station, he was already five minutes late. He opened the door awkwardly, not knowing how his instructor would react to him being late.

He noticed that everyone was already working and that it was very noisy; however, he was used to the loudness of construction.

"Well, howdy there!" a tall caramel-coloured man greeted, appearing very shocked but trying to hide it.

"Hello. Sorry I was late. I couldn't find the classroom," Megamind apologized.

"I reckon you must be new?" the brown-haired male guessed with a mild yet distinctive Texan accent present in his voice. The alien nodded. "You can call me Mr. Delaney, and I'll be your woodshop instructor for the next year. And you go by?" he asked.

"Dexter Warden. Dex for short," the blue teenager responded, somewhat timid.

"Well, it's sure nice to meet ya, Dex. In case you've never had woodshop before, here's how it works: I supply you with materials, like wood and machinery, and you make things. That's pretty much all. It's more complicated that it all looks, which I gots to warn ya 'bout. It can get purty difficult sometimes, so make sure you follow all of the safety procedures and listen to all of my instructions, gots it?"

"Sure thing," the blue teen answered.

"Well, first rule of woodshop: What happens in woodshop, stays in woodshop, got it?" Mr. Delaney tried to confirm. Megamind nodded his head. "Good. Second thing, make sure you're bein' safe. Always wear the woodshop glasses, which I'll git for you right after 'dis. Use the machinery properly, which I will teach you how to do. If you aren't sure of how one of the devices works, come and ask me. I'll help. That's what I git paid fer. Following?"

"Yessir," Dex replied.

"Third, y'all need to tell me what's y'all doing for yur projects. I don't want y'all mindlessly using materials when y'all don't know what yur doin'."

"Mkay," the adolescent nodded with understanding.

"That's 'bout it. There's not much else I really need to tell ya. Are you gittin' all of this?"

"Yup."

"Good. Come with me and I'll give you yur safety glasses," Mr. Delaney instructed. Megamind followed his teacher into what must have been the teacher's office. Mr. Delaney pulled out a fairly large and beaten up cardboard box from the closet and handed him a pair of safety glasses, which he grabbed from inside the container. "He's yur glasses. Wear 'um all the time and bring 'um everyday. Clear?"

"Clear," Dex confirmed. He thought they looked rather stylish. Well, at least compared to most specs they were. He placed them upon his face and the goggles dimmed the room and made it foggier, but it was nothing that he couldn't live with.

"Now, let me give you a tour of the mechanisms," the tanned man offered as he started walking out of the door. Dexter followed him to one of the simplest apparatuses: the table saw. "Have you ever used one of these before?"

"Yeah. Or at least I've used similar things before. I bet figuring this out would not be an issue," he told his teacher.

"Well, since you haven't used it before, I've still gotta show ya how to do it," he spoke, "Stay here for a second and I'll go git some wood fer us to use. But watch where I go git it from, because you gon' be gittin it at the same place." Dex confirmed his comprehension with a slight nod and watched where Mr. Delaney was going. As he looked around the workshop, he noticed that all of the other students were working on mini-projects of their own when they weren't busy glaring at him and whispering things to their friends that were probably about him, but, to him, the things that they were building were very simple things. Things that he could build when he was only two months old. So who cared what they said about him, right?

When Mr. Delaney came back from getting the wood, and Megamind observed him so he knew where to get it in the future, he spoke to him, "Now, let's say I wanna cut this piece of wood so that I could make, eh, let's go with a shelf. Ya put yur wood here and then ya push down this lil' thingamajig here, you see? And then ya move this handle as you want to cut this, okay?" Now, to most people, Mr. Delaney's explanation would have been _very_ unclear, but Dex, being the genius he was, was able to grasp the concept of the whole thing, especially since he worked with several things like this machine before.

"Okay, I see. Can I try?" the watchet teenager eagerly asked, enthusiastic to give it a try.

"Sure, but be careful. And make sure you do everything I just did there," the educator warned him.

"Of course!" This was the most fun he had all day. Finally, he got to do something active instead of just listening to the teachers drone on. He wanted to move. He wanted to construct something, and now he had the chance to do just that. So, he carefully followed his teacher's procedure and succeeded in doing the job given to him.

"Good job. Now, over here," he said, moving over to another machine, "you have the band saw." Dexter already knew this. He had studied a book once that was about woodshop. He finished it within thirty minutes of picking it up. However, he didn't want to insult his teacher, for he seemed very friendly to him, so he just smile and nodded and acted as if he were learning all of it for the first time and that he's never used any machinery like it before.

"That's fantastic!" said Dex after Mr. Delaney showed him the last tool, the drill press. By this time, the clock in the corner of the room told him that he had only five minutes of woodshop left until his next class. Mr. Delaney took note of this as well and announced to the class, "Now, class. It's time to finish up what yur doin' and clean up whatever mess ya made." The class gave an exaggerated sigh and mumbled okays to themselves.

"Mr. Delaney," Dex attempted to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Mr. Delaney asked the boy.

"How do you get a reprint of your schedule if you lost your first one?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Why? Did ya lose yur schedule?" Mr. Delaney said, with a half-concern in his voice.

"Well, kind of. I didn't _lose_ it, but, I'd rather not talk about it," Dex answered.

"Okay. Well, since you were such a good student today, how 'bout I go on my computer and print ya out a new one? How's that?"

"That'd be great!" the periwinkle kid exclaimed. He was so deeply grateful that at least one person in the school was willing to help him.

"Now, I can't be doin' this everyday now. Just today, since yur brand new here. Got it?" Mr. Delaney confirmed with Dexter as he was walking towards his office and gesturing Dex to come with him.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Thank you, Mr. Delaney!"

The bronzed man made some taps on his laptop's keyboard pad. With a couple of clicks, a paper was being produced from the teacher's printer. "Now, here you go. Make sure you take care of this one, ya hear me?" he spoke to the teenager.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Delaney. I will. Thank you so much!" the blue student showed appreciation to the teacher.

"Okay, well you take care now," Mr. Delaney said to him in response to the bell ringing.

"You too!" the adolescent said as he exited the office to go to his next class, that he could see clearly printed on the white paper before him, which was…

_Oh great_. Lunch.

**What did you think? Please review! They are like hugs and puppies to me when I read them. They give me the motivation to get back on my computer and do something with my life. If that makes sense. Okay, well, review please. I don't care what you say, just say something! Make a prediction. Another theme song suggestion for the chapter you just read. Comment on how you feel. Correct my grammar. Just write SOMETHING! Pwese? Okay, well, until next time, my dear friends! :D**


End file.
